DANS UN SENS ET DANS L'AUTRE
by Shiva Rajah
Summary: Que signifie exactement le mot "sensible" ? Vous me direz "tout dépend du contexte" et vous auriez raison. C'est très important, le sens des mots, lorsqu'on apprend à devenir adulte. Shanks et Buggy, eux, ont tendance à les interpréter un peu de travers mais on leur pardonne… Ils sont si mignons et si drôles, nos deux petits moussaillons !


**Dans un sens et dans l'autre**  
Par Shiva Rajah

Illustration sur mon site et mon blog : Studio Gothika

_ONE PIECE FANFICTION - Personnages : Baggy et Shanks (adolescents)  
_

**xoxox**

_**Retrouvez cette fanfic en version illustrée et beaucoup d'autres sur mon site et mon blog tumblr "shivarajah-fanfics"  
**_

_**(adresses dans mon profil)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !**_

******xoxox**

_Résumé : _

_Que signifie exactement le mot "sensible" ? _

_Vous me direz "tout dépend du contexte" et vous auriez raison. C'est très important, le sens des mots, lorsqu'on apprend à devenir adulte._

_ Shanks et Buggy, eux, ont tendance à les interpréter un peu de travers mais on leur pardonne… Ils sont si mignons et si drôles, nos deux petits moussaillons !  
_

**_xox_**

Crocus sortit de la petite cabine où dormaient les moussaillons et soupira en bourrant sa pipe. Il monta sur le pont pour l'allumer et grimaça. Le ciel menaçant annonçait un bel orage et l'air était chargé d'électricité.

- Comment va notre petit clown ? demanda Rayleigh en le rejoignant à la poupe de l'Oro Jackson.

Le médecin sourit. Le second de Gol D. Roger avait beau afficher des airs patibulaires et traiter les deux petits mousses du navire avec sévérité, il ne leur vouait pas moins une affection toute paternelle.

- À dire vrai, pas très fort mais ça devrait aller. Baggy est plus solide qu'il n'y paraît.

- Son épaule est cassée ?

- Non, heureusement. Juste démise.

- Mais que s'est-il passé, au juste ? insista le second de Gol D. Roger, prêt à appliquer des sanction si nécessaire. Une bagarre ?

- Seulement un jeu qui a mal tourné, Rayleigh, rien de plus. Baggy ne contrôle pas encore tout à fait son pouvoir de fragmentation et, lorsque Gorg lui a fait faire un vol plané sur le pont, il a percuté le mât de plein fouet. Le pauvre homme s'attendait à ce qu'il se divise en morceaux pour éviter les obstacles, ce qui amuse toujours beaucoup l'équipage. Je pense même qu'il a eu plus peur que le gamin, en le voyant s'assommer contre le mat ; il a bien cru l'avoir tué.

Celui qu'on appelait déjà le prince des ténèbres pinça les lèvres, contrarié.

- Tu parles d'un jeu ! gronda-t-il. On n'a pas idée ! Qu'ont-ils donc dans la tête ?

Crocus haussa les épaules, résigné.

Les hommes d'équipage avaient toujours traité Shanks et Baggy de façon un peu rude. Étant tous de vieux loups de mer aussi costauds que résistants, ils avaient du mal à comprendre que les deux moussaillons n'étaient pas encore des hommes et qu'on ne pouvait ni les faire boire comme des trous, ni les malmener trop brutalement ou leur demander les mêmes choses qu'à un marin aguerri.

Non, Shanks ne pouvait pas bouger un canon tout seul et non, Baggy ne pouvait pas déplacer une caisse de boulets de fonte sans aide ! Oui, les garçons tombaient ivres-morts après deux verres de rhum et non, ils ne pouvaient pas rester à la vigie toute la nuit sans s'endormir !

Silvers Rayleigh avait beau leur répéter inlassablement de se servir un peu de leur matière grise, rien n'y faisait !

- À croire qu'ils n'ont jamais eu leur âge ou qu'ils n'ont jamais vu d'enfant de leur vie…

Crocus ricana.

- Oh ! Ils ont bien dû en faire quelques uns de ci et de là ! Plus sérieusement, je pense que la vie de hors-la-loi recherché par la Marine et une bonne moitié des chasseurs de primes de Grand Line qu'ils mènent depuis tant d'années leur a fait oublier certaines choses. L'existence d'un pirate est trop difficile et dangereuse pour laisser la moindre place à la compassion ou à l'attendrissement – aussi émouvants que puissent être nos deux petits moussaillons.

Rayleigh s'accouda à ses côtés sur le bastingage et secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Si un homme perd cette capacité à s'émouvoir, il devient une simple machine à tuer et à survivre, à peine plus qu'une bête.

Le médecin tira une longue bouffée de sa pipe.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Roger, en tous les cas, partage ce point de vue, à mon sens.

Le second du roi des pirates sourit.

- Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je ne serais pas sur ce navire…

oxoxoxoxo

- Dis, Shanks… T'es déjà allé avec une fille, toi ? demanda Baggy, un peu groggy sous l'effet des médicaments administrés par le médecin de bord.

Son camarade qui le veillait, assis sur une chaise en train de sculpter un petit morceau de bois tendre avec son canif, lui répondit avec un sourire qu'il espérait assuré :

- Évidemment ! Que non… ajouta-t-il piteusement en rougissant, devant le regard inquisiteur et soupçonneux de son ami.

- À entendre les autres, ça a vraiment l'air chouette. Je me demande ce qu'ils font, avec les filles.

- Beh ! À ton avis ! s'écria Shanks, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Baggy agita son bras valide, l'autre étant coincé dans une attelle.

- Oui, d'accord, mais ils ne font pas que « ça », à les entendre. Il y a plein d'autres trucs…

Son camarade posa son couteau et se pencha en avant, à la façon d'un conspirateur.

- Ah ouais ? Du genre ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- Tu sais… Des trucs avec la bouche et la langue… murmura le petit clown, qui prit à son tour une teinte cramoisie.

Shanks plissa le nez, soupçonneux.

- Et tu crois que c'est vrai ? Qu'elles font vraiment tout ça ?

Baggy haussa les épaules.

- Bah, je suppose que ça dépend de combien tu les payes !

- Attends, Baggy, toutes les filles dont parlent les autres ne sont pas des putains.

Le clown pouffa, méprisant.

- Et tu les crois ? T'es vraiment naïf, Shanks ! Quelle femme un peu sérieuse irait perdre son temps avec un pirate ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Réfléchis, quoi ! Une femme honnête, ce qu'elle veut, c'est avoir un mari sérieux, une ribambelle de gosses, une maison, enfin tous les trucs que veulent les filles ! Exactement l'inverse de ce que souhaite un pirate, qui ne rêve que d'indépendance et de liberté. Et puis les femmes « honnêtes » ne font pas ce genre de « choses », de toute façon.

Shanks pouffa.

- Ça doit quand même faire bizarre, de mettre son « truc » dans la bouche de quelqu'un… J'aurais peur qu'on me le morde !

Baggy et lui se regardèrent un petit moment et partirent d'un fou rire. L'hilarité du petit blessé, cependant, fut de courte durée, son épaule démise ne supportant ses éclats de rire que dans une moindre mesure.

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! geignit-il en pressant son bras contre son flanc, comme si cela pouvait atténuer la douleur.

- Bah ! Dis donc… nota son camarade. Qu'est-ce que t'es douillet !

La réflexion fit sortir Baggy de ses gonds.

- Je ne suis pas douillet ! Ma sensibilité nerveuse est exceptionnellement développée, c'est tout ! Aïe… Aïe…

- Arrête de t'énerver, tu vas avoir encore plus mal, imbécile.

Il attendit que son ami ait fini de grimacer et de gémir, ce qui prit un petit moment – et encore le petit clown avait l'air plus mort que vif, blême et le visage baigné de sueur.

Shanks, dont la bonté naturelle l'empêchait de rester assis à le regarder souffrir sans rien faire, se saisit du broc, posé sur le couvercle du coffre servant de table de chevet, versa un peu d'eau fraîche sur un linge propre et le passa doucement sur les joues et le front de son ami, qui entrouvrit des yeux rouges et brillants de douleur et de fatigue.

- C'est gentil… murmura-t-il en soupirant d'aise.

- Ça fait du bien ?

Baggy acquiesça mollement et Shanks renouvela l'opération à plusieurs reprises, passant le linge sur son visage, son cou et son épaule intacte jusqu'à ce que la peau de sa poitrine se hérisse.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes ?

- T'as la chair de poule. Manquerait plus que tu prennes froid !

Le petit clown ouvrit un oeil et ricana.

- J'ai pas froid, crétin. Ça me fait frissonner parce que ça me chatouille.

Shanks battit des paupières, interdit.

- Y'a pas à dire, t'es vraiment douillet !

- Je ne suis pas douillet, je suis sensible ! Combien de fois je dois te le répéter ? Tu frissonnes pas, quand on te touche, toi ?

Son ami secoua la tête.

- J'aime pas trop qu'on me tripote.

La bouche bée de Baggy prit des proportions comiques.

- T'es mal barré avec les filles, toi !

- Oh mais elles, ça me dérange pas ! assura-t-il en mimant qu'il pressait une grosse paire de seins. J'aimerais beaucoup les toucher, même !

Le clown plissa le front.

- Si tu restes de marbre quand une fille te caresse, tu ne vas pas tripoter longtemps, moi je te le dis !

- Tout dépend de ce qu'elle tripote, Baggy !

Ce dernier se tapa le front de sa main valide.

- T'es vraiment une tanche, Shanks ! Tu sais, c'est plutôt rare, qu'une fille te dise « Salut ! Tu couches avec moi ? » en te mettant une main dans le pantalon. Où alors, elle prend très cher… Non, il faut parler, avant, se câliner. Ça s'appelle des « préliminaires », il parait. Si tu le fais pas, la fille n'a pas envie et t'as plus qu'à te la tremper dans l'eau froide, mon gars. Elles aiment les hommes « sensibles », je te dis.

- Sensibles ?

- Bah oui ! Sensibles ! Comme… j'sais pas moi ! Comme moi, quoi !

- Ah ! Tu veux dire douillets ?

- Mais non, crétin ! Sensibles… Sensibles, au sens « aimer les câlins », ce genre de trucs. Enfin, je crois…

- Dis donc ! T'as l'air drôlement bien renseigné, s'étonna le jeune rouquin, admiratif. Où est-ce que t'as appris tout ça ?

Son ami redressa la tête, un rien suffisant.

- Je n'ai pas les oreilles dans ma poche, moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Les filles, ça aime tripoter les muscles des types. Pourquoi crois-tu que les autres crétins de l'équipage passent des heures à nager et à s'entraîner au sabre, à ton avis ?

- Pour être plus forts.

- Pour que les filles aient envie de les tripoter, oui !

- Ça doit être chouette, alors, s'ils se donnent autant de mal.

- Un peu que ça l'est ! T'imagines… Les mains d'une fille partout sur toi ?

Shanks leva un sourcil, glissa sa main sous son t-shirt pour caresser son ventre et son torse à titre d'essai, et tordit le nez.

- Moi, je ne suis pas sûr que ça me fasse grand chose…

- Crétin ! Évidemment que ça te fait rien, si tu te touches toi-même. C'est comme les chatouilles ! Si c'est pas quelqu'un d'autre qui te les fait, ça fait pas rire.

Le jeune rouquin souleva son t-shirt.

- Vas-y, toi, pour voir.

Baggy fit la moue.

- Et puis quoi encore !

- Pourquoi ?

- On est deux gars, crétin ! Je ne vais pas te toucher comme ça, ça va pas, non !

- C'est juste pour voir, Baggy ! Allez, sois sympa. Si ça se trouve, il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche, chez moi.

Le clown tordit son curieux nez rouge.

- S'il n'y en avait qu'un…

- Baggy, je ne plaisante pas. J'ai envie de savoir, allez !

Baggy, le visage presque aussi rouge que son nez, tendit timidement sa main valide et toucha le ventre lisse du bout des doigts à titre d'essai.

Aucune réaction.

Il remonta lentement sur les muscles abdominaux encore tendres mais qui promettaient déjà une belle musculature et chatouilla le sternum avec un sourire mutin.

Shanks, loin de rire et de se tordre, comme l'aurait fait son camarade en pareilles circonstances, pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête, sceptique.

Le clown ne se découragea pas pour autant et lui chatouilla cette fois les côtes mais n'obtint toujours aucune réaction.

- Je vois…

Il se laissa aller sur les oreillers et fit vibrer ses lèvres.

- Je confirme, t'as un problème, Shanks. T'es plus insensible qu'un morceau de bois pris dans la glace.

Me garçon rabattit son t-shirt sur son torse et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu crois que je devrais en parler au doc ?

Baggy haussa son épaule valide.

- Peut-être. Si ça se trouve, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas et il existe des remèdes.

- Des remèdes pour être chatouilleux ? Tu crois vraiment que ça peut exister, ça ?

- Mais enfin, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? s'emporta le petit clown en gesticulant. Qui te parle de chatouilles, abrut… Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe !

Il se recroquevilla en portant la main à son épaule et son ami lui frotta le dos.

- Ça va, Buggy ?

- Non, ça va pas ! Comment veux-tu que ça aille ?

- Tu veux prendre les médicaments qu'a laissé Crocus ?

Le médecin de bord avait fait prendre des antalgiques au petit mousse mais avait laissé « une dose supplémentaire au cas où » (en réalité, un puissant somnifère) à Shanks, de peur que le petit clown ne rende son ami fou à force de plaintes et de pleurnicheries.

Baggy hocha la tête, une petite moue piteuse déformant sa bouille encore poupine, et le jeune rouquin remplit un verre d'eau coupée de rhum, qu'il lui tendit avec un petit sachet.

Certes, l'alcool et les médicaments n'était pas un mélange franchement recommandé mais, sur un navire où l'eau douce est conservée dans des barriques de bois durant plusieurs semaines, parfois, mieux valait rester prudent et éviter de la boire telle quelle.

Le mélange rhum / somnifère eut sur le tout jeune blessé un effet presque immédiat et ce dernier s'assoupit de guingois sur les oreillers en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- Baggy ? appela son camarade. Baggy, tu dors déjà ? T'es tout de travers, mon vieux, tu vas finir par te déglinguer vraiment l'épaule. Baggy ?

Mais Baggy dormait comme une souche, proprement assommé par le cocktail de Crocus.

Avec un soupir résigné, Shanks entreprit de le recoucher plus ou moins droit et, au moment de rabattre la couverture sur lui, fut pris d'une soudaine curiosité.

Non sans une certaine culpabilité de profiter ainsi que son ami soit endormi pour mener sa petite expérience, il fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur le ventre et le torse bardé de bandages, qui maintenaient l'épaule démise en place. La peau frémit et se hérissa presque aussitôt tandis qu'un petit bruit, comme un ronronnement, s'échappait de la gorge du jeune blessé.

- C'est dingue, ça… soupira le mousse en voyant naître un renflement caractéristique au niveau de l'entrejambe de Baggy.

Il essaya de provoquer la même réaction en caressant son torse à lui. Sans succès. Il ne ressentait absolument rien. Rien d'excitant ou de plaisant, du moins.

Rabattant les draps sur son camarade, il prit place sur la chaise, à la tête du petit lit installé en catastrophe dans leur cabine, Baggy ne pouvant dormir dans un hamac durant un moment.

Décidément, quelque chose clochait, chez lui ! Et pour parler franchement, cela lui faisait un peu peur. Si ça se trouve, aucune fille ne voudrait jamais de lui…

C'est vrai qu'il les entendait souvent dire que les femmes aimaient les hommes « sensibles ». Et lui, il ne l'était pas du tout !

Baggy avait raison, il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Crocus et le plus vite serait le mieux !

**FIN**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire si cette histoire vous plaît et que vous en voulez beaucoup d'autres ! ;)**


End file.
